


Do you want to watch the ice movie? (yes it has to be the ice movie)

by riceman



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denmark: Mikkel, Finland: Tino, Human names are used, Iceland: Emil, Norway: Lukas, Other, Saturday night is movie night for the Nordics, Sweden: Berwald, also there is swearing, i have too many tags for something so short orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceman/pseuds/riceman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short and sweet scene between the Nordics and their decisions when it comes to movie night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to watch the ice movie? (yes it has to be the ice movie)

**Author's Note:**

> since i heard that Frozen was being shown at a Sami film festival in Finland i got this headcanon that it's become one of the Nordics' favorite movies, and then i couldn't get this scene out of my head sorry not sorry orz

“Soooo….it’s a Saturday night,” Mikkel said quietly, looking around the circle he and his friends had created in the living room. He tried to suppress a mischievous smirk, but was failing miserably.

Mikkel turned towards Tino, who smiled his pleasant smile at his husband Berwald, who turned toward Lukas and tried his best at an awkward but still suppressed grin. Then Lukas looked over at Emil, who scowled moodily. Lukas looked back up at Mikkel.

“Saturday night is movie night,” Mikkel continued. They all exchanged knowing glances of anticipation. Emil groaned in annoyance.

“We are _not_ watching-” he started.

“ _We’re gonna watch the motherfucking ice movie_!” Mikkel exclaimed,throwing his hands in the air enthusiastically.

“Fucking hell!” Emil complained, “We watch that movie like every Saturday!”

“Oh come on, brother,” Lukas said smiling. “Don’t you want to build a snowman?” Emil turned and looked his brother directly in the eye.

“It is the middle of goddamn summer and the next time I hear someone asking me if I want to build a fucking snowman I will shove a bird down their throat and piss in their eyes, for God’s sake guys.”

The room then became silent. Wind from a dying summer storm howled outside.

“It doesn’t have to be a snowman,” Lukas continued.

Emil got up and walked out of the room.

“Is he coming back?” Mikkel asked.

“Probably not.”

**“Alright, the ice movie it is then!”**

**Author's Note:**

> also a couple things i think it's important to read about Frozen: 
> 
> http://the-unpopular-opinions.tumblr.com/post/73405745279/i-really-wish-people-on-this-site-would-stop
> 
> http://skabmagovat.fi/skabmagovat_2014/?page_id=1054
> 
> (i hate seeing this movie get so much shit, like yeah it was far from perfect but that doesn't mean you have to sing about how much you disliked it and piss on other people for enjoying it.) 
> 
> idk i just feel like it's something that the Nordics would appreciate c':


End file.
